


Polyamory

by DrGairyuki



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Cloud Watching, Comedy, Declarations Of Love, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Humorous Ending, Late at Night, Love, M/M, Multi, OT4, One Shot, Other, Polyamorous Character, Polyamory, Polygamy, Romantic Fluff, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:09:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: A/N: I was inspired by Morningmark's SVTFOE arts & comics and knowing about the rather less than satisfactory ending of SVTFOE, since most people in the fandom have wanted Star and Tom to be together while with Star and Marco. But I figure to why not goes both way and decide to have all of them right in a OT4 relationship with each other. Bc why not?
Relationships: Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor, Star Butterfly/Marco Diaz/Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordina, Tom Lucitor/Janna Ordonia
Kudos: 2





	Polyamory

"Hey guys?"

"What?"

"Do any one of you ever thought of having a polygamous relationship?"

Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna were laying on the grass outside and watching the dazzling lights of the stars in the night sky before Star look and spoke.

"What's that?" Star ask.

"Oh, it's when you're in and having a relationship with two or more people at the same time." Janna casually explained, due to her experiences in relationships. "I heard that it is getting traction and becoming more popular right now although only slowly as we're speaking. Which is the reason why I brought it up and ask that question. So does any one of you ever thought of having a polygamous relationships?"

"... I do. I want a relationship with Star and Marco. I want to be in an relationship with both Star and Marco. I want to be in and have a loving relationship with both you, Star, and Marco all at the same time." Tom said... before he then blushed in embarrassment for only an split second.

"Only if you're comfortable with that idea, through..."

Star and Marco were silence for a moment... before they smiled at him and looked back to watching the stars in the midnight sky.

"We'll think about that."

"Yeah, me and Star will think about that."

The four of them continue to look at and watch the stars in the night sky, drifting and sailing with the white full moon in the night sky like a ship floating on a beautiful and calm sea, in silence... before there was suddenly a loud explosion as Princess Pony Head then came flying right in and screaming with a war cry like a damn crazy horse she would be if she actually have a body in her high-pitched annoying godawful voice. "FEAR ME, FOOLS! I AM YOUR DOOM IF YOU DON'T BRING WHAT I WANT! NOW BRING TTTTTAAACCCCCOOOO BBBBEEEELLLLLL-"

Star, Marco, Tom, and Janna just give an annoyed deadpan looks on their faces at this before Janna then ask a important question.

"Hey, Star?"

"Yeah, Janna?"

"Why are you friends with Pony Head again?"

"Honestly, I can't even remember why anymore."

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I was inspired by Morningmark's SVTFOE arts & comics and knowing about the rather less than satisfactory ending of SVTFOE, since most people in the fandom have wanted Star and Tom to be together while with Star and Marco. But I figure to why not goes both way and decide to have all of them right in a OT4 relationship with each other. Bc why not?


End file.
